


He's a Goalie, She's a Keeper

by NewLeeland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (At least what the author defines as such), Cassian is a goalkeeper, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Football/Soccer AU, Jyn a distracting fan, Kidfic (later on), Literally all the fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland
Summary: At age 26, it seems like Cassian is too old to start a career as a professional goalkeeper after mainly playing for the reserve team of Cruz Azul. When Birmingham City’s first keeper, his substitute and the shot-stopper of the youth team suffer injuries within three days, the club finds itself without a goalkeeper - the transfer window is already closed.However, wing-back Gabriel Damerón remembers that his old friend Andor’s contract with Cruz Azul expired a few days ago, making him a free agent. Although less than thrilled at the prospect of getting a keeper who only played reserve in Mexico, the club officials nevertheless invite a shocked Andor to England for a trial session.It doesn’t really go well. Cassian is a bit too nervous facing an actual chance to play in the Premier League and is also out of practice. And maybe, the pretty green eyed girl behind the goal is distracting him…





	He's a Goalie, She's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did this came to be?
> 
> Back in early July, Runakvaed suggested: "A rebelcaptain football au meet-cute where Cassian is the goalie who fails to catch the ball that sails right by the net and hits spectator Jyn."
> 
> Naturally, I could not resist this combination of two of my favorite things. Naturally, I took months for me to finish it, but here it is finally.
> 
> Fair warning: It's fluff and nothing but fluff. It's my "feel well story" really, but I hope you enjoy it also.
> 
> Special thanks to [Kobo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo) for betaing this large oneshot and supplying ideas for more scenes of it! :)
> 
> Runakvaed also made this amazing and utterly fantastic [moodboard](http://runakvaed.tumblr.com/post/167129113053/hes-a-goalie-shes-a-keeper-by-thenewleeland-at). THANK YOU!

* * *

Dreams were a peculiar thing. When you were young, they were natural, motivating and carried you through ups and downs.

But at age 26, Cassian had realized that dreams could also drag you down. Mainly if you didn’t manage to make them come true.

He still remembered playing with his best friend Gabriel for hours in the dusty streets of his hometown or later on the little grass field ten minutes away from home. Together, they had dreamt of playing in Europe, travelling the world and winning trophies. And of course of representing their country Mexico.

Marching on the field of the Estadio Azteca, singing the anthem full of pride, wear the green, white and red jersey… It was a glorious dream.

Even at their young age, they knew it wouldn’t be easy. Their wildest dream - winning the World Cup - seemed very unlikely, but it didn’t stop them from having it.

Now, however, Cassian couldn’t help but think that dreams were ten a penny.

Gabriel finally succeeded, making the move from their Club Cruz Azul to England. Of course, he had been delighted for his childhood friend that he at least would fulfill his dreams of playing in the motherland of football. Gabriel, a very agile and fast right wing back, had been impressive the entire season and deserved the chance.

But Cassian hadn’t been on the pitch for the first team of Cruz Azul after a rather mediocre debut back when he was 22. Since then, he never got another chance and only played for the reserve team. If he was honest with himself, his performances weren’t enough for more.

So when Gabriel left for England and Cassian’s contract expired, it wasn’t a surprise that he wasn’t offered an extension. Several smaller clubs were interested in hiring him, but nothing seemed to really fit. It all looked like Cassian Andor’s dreams would end at age 26.

A phone call from across the Atlantic changed everything. As it would later turn out, not only on a sporting level.

* * *

“So you are telling me, all THREE of them are out for the entire season?” Dave Draven looked flabbergasted and even his wife had never seen him like that.

The team doctor, a red-haired, soft-spoken woman named Monica Mothma nodded. “Yes. Two cruciate ligament ruptures and Paul’s arm will need to be in a cast for at least three months.” Her voice was calm, but even Doctor Mothma had never experienced something like that in her long career.

Draven cursed. What were the odds for such a stroke of bad luck?

Within three days, all three goalkeepers of his team, Birmingham City, had been injured in training. It started on Monday with their regular keeper. On Tuesday, his backup had to be transported to the hospital after a nasty collision. And on Wednesday, the 19-year old who used to play reserves only had broken his arm in a car accident.

He could have dealt with that, but as if fate wanted to fret him, the transfer window had been closed since Sunday. Until December, there was no chance for them to buy a substitute. A keeper from their youth team was out of question. No seventeen-year-old with shaking hands would do them any good in the Premier League. There were some free agents, but unemployed goalkeepers weren’t unemployed without reason.

While brooding, he didn’t even notice Damerón stopping by, waiting silently at the door. The defender was a good kid, eager to learn and very motivated. So Coach Draven was actually willing to listen to him when after an uncomfortable pause, the Mexican began to speak.

“Sir, if you wouldn’t mind me saying so... There’s a friend of mine in Mexico, I played with him since we were children. He’s a good shot-stopper and his contract expired a few days ago.”

Draven turned around, scrutinizing Damerón with a hard glare. The man just stood there, not a bit intimidated. Draven liked people like him, not some boys who would whine every single time he barked some criticism.

“And you think he’s up for the challenge?” He gruffly asked, not entirely convinced. As he said earlier, if that guy was good, he would have a contract.

Damerón nodded. “Better than any of our alternatives, I believe.”

Excellent. Outspoken, honest. Just like Draven liked them. He rewarded Damerón with a short nod. “Very well. Call him and tell him to travel here at his earliest convenience. We’ll have a look at him and decide what we’ll do afterwards.”

Damerón hurried off with a smile. Draven remained behind, lightly shaking his head. Mothma looked at him, an unspoken question in her eyes.

“Well, if there is any type of sport where stories like this turn out to be a success, it’s football,” Draven replied with a shrug.

* * *

Gabriel had picked him up at the airport and within seconds, the old friends fell into familiar patterns of behavior. Cassian didn’t know how he should feel: Surprised? Delighted? Maybe even frightened? After all, it sounded like a great opportunity, but it could turn disastrous very fast.

At least Gabriel seemed convinced. “You’re going to make it, mi hermano. I know it. You’ve been catching balls since the moment I met you,” he said, patting Cassian on the back as the walked towards the St. Andrew’s Stadium. It was a bit smaller than the stadium in which both had played for Cruz Azul, but it was even older, opened back in 1906. Cassian would have sworn he could have felt the history in the air on his way to the locker room.

Twenty minutes later, Cassian and Gabriel emerged fully geared (although both Cassian's jersey and his trousers were rather tight), entering the interior of the arena. The hadn’t made it far when they were stopped by a tall, grim looking man.

“So, you are Andor, huh?” He asked, not bothering to wait for a reply. “Damn, Damerón, I thought you said he was a keeper. How tall is he? 1,80? How is he supposed to defend himself against the likes of guys like Huth or Lukaku? One collision and we have another player in the hospital.”

_A great start_ , Cassian thought.

Before either of them could answer, Draven’s expression softened a bit. “But as you were kind enough to make the journey, the very least we can do is have an actual look at what you can do. Ochoa isn’t a giant either.” The thought about the Mexican national team’s keeper seemed to mollify Draven, who nodded before continuing. “Take the goal on the right. We’ll start with some long-range shots.”

* * *

Apart from his - maybe - future teammates, there were perhaps one hundred or so people in the stadium, watching the training session from the mostly empty stands. As Cassian jogged towards his goal, he noticed a rather small, but pretty girl sitting to its left, her green eyes fixed on him.

Girls had always liked Cassian back at home, just as much as Gabriel. But while his friend had found the love of his life rather early, Cassian hadn’t felt the “certain spark” his grandmother had told him of. So when he felt his lips form a smile and the green-eyed girl responded likewise, what was the unfamiliar giddy feeling filling his chest?

* * *

The happy feeling was soon replaced with anger, frustration and, finally, embarrassment.

Of the first ten shots, one missed the target. Three he did save, two were perfect hits that even Ochoa would not have parried. But the remaining four…

They weren’t stinging or really well-aimed. Moderate saves, especially while in training. But he still managed to screw up every single one of them.

Even an extremely tame one he caught, but somehow spilled and despite his pathetic attempts to stop it, had bundled over the line.

After yet another ball had squeezed past him, Cassian took a bit longer to get up. He could see Gabriel’s face, disappointed and startled at the same time. Draven shook his head, clearly doubting why he ever agreed to have the trial session.

The thoughts about the green-eyed girl were only partly to blame, he knew it. He had been out of practice for at least two months, his last game had been in February. The long flight, the excitement about this big chance… There were enough reasons for his subpar performance.

Not one of them would be accepted though.

He didn’t even bother to dive for the next shot, a stinging effort, but it was rather easy to assess that it would go nowhere near his goal.

Cassian already turned around slightly when the ball flew towards the stands. The green-eyed girl had left her place a few minutes ago and was now sitting down again, a hotdog in one hand and a beer in the other.

The nets behind the goals had been put down for the training session, so there was nothing protecting her from the missile that was on its way to her. With an eerie fascination, Cassian watched as she spotted the incoming shot, quickly looking at her food and her drink and thinking about which one to drop to have at least one arm free to protect herself.

Apparently, decision-making wasn’t her strongest suit, because her grip became even stronger. She dropped nothing.

The ball hit her square in the face, knocking the tiny brunette of her seat. Her hotdog was catapulted through the air, landing several rows above, while her plastic cup flew likewise, showering her with its content.

Without thinking for a second, Cassian left his goal, jumped over the advertising board separating the stands from the field and kneeled down next to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, his voice filled with sincere concern. Despite the red mark the ball had left on her face, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was close-up. A perfect mix of cute, adorable and sexy, an ounce of mystery mixed into it to make her appeal even larger. It was not just her lemon-shaped face that looked like it had been chiseled out of marble, although he appreciated it. Despite lying on the ground, she still had an aura of confidence circling around her like a magnetic field. He was no poet, far from it, so it was difficult to pinpoint why he found her so enthralling. Just that she simply was.

The young woman shook her head, before opening her eyes again and giving him a shaky smile. “Yeah. I should have known you wouldn’t get it. My fault.” Her voice was teasing, but Cassian didn’t really listen to what she said. He was lost in her voice. If somebody asked him, he wouldn’t be able to describe it. Maybe it was the accent. But he couldn’t care less. He only knew that he wanted to hear that voice more often. Preferably every day.

_Which one of you was hit in the head here?_ A voice in his head demanded, but before he could react, he was gently pushed aside by a red-headed woman carrying a first aid kit.

“Are you alright?” The woman repeated Cassian’s earlier question, but the brunette just nodded at her, before smiling at Cassian.

“You should return to the pitch. But do me a favor and make a bit more of an effort, will you? My fellow students are annoying enough, I don’t need them teasing me about our goalkeeper!” The blooming bump swelling on her forehead didn’t diminish her beauty at all.

Cassian couldn’t help but smile again and with a bow, he replied. “As you wish, chiquitita.”

When the next shot went flying towards him, in his mind he didn’t protect a goal anymore.

* * *

“Caramba! That was brilliant, Cassian. That’s the best I’ve ever seen you play in your entire life.” Gabriel was elated and his excitement was as clear as day as he hugged his old friend.

Cassian smiled, but not as radiant as before. He did improve after the unexpected break. He did not excel, but at least there were no more errors. His performance in direct duels against the strikers sprinting towards him were good, and though crosses and set pieces would require more practice in the future, he was nonetheless satisfied. It wasn’t perfect, but he could honestly say he did his best.

Whether it was enough was up to other people to decide.

Draven approached them, his face unreadable. “Well, Andor, I guess it could have been worse. Much room for improvement, but not bad. We’ll have a talk after the video analysis this evening and will call you tomorrow. Damerón, be in there in five minutes. You’re up against Hazard in our next match, so the session will be twice as important for you.” With these words, Draven turned around, disappearing inside the catacombs.

Gabriel, still smiling, turned towards his friend. “I have to go, but there is a good pub just down the street. Meet you there in two hours?” Cassian nodded before sending the defender off. Gabriel was about to sprint, but he stopped again, now wearing a smirk. “And you could do something for the team-fan-relations and take this young lady with you.”

Cassian turned around. The green-eyed girl hadn’t moved after her medical treatment, still pressing an ice pad to her forehead. Apart from them, the stadium was empty.

He wasn’t necessarily a bold guy, even though his good looks made it rather easy for him to talk to girls. Sadly, those willing to talk to him were more the wrong kind of girls who valued him for nothing more than his looks. Maybe she was just one of these girls.

On the other hand, he had some time to waste. And maybe she wasn’t one of those girls.

So he strolled over to where she sat, a timid smile on his face and before she could tease him again he simply asked, “Would you like to have a drink with me? My friend told me about a good pub close by and maybe, your swelling will recede after some treatment from the inside and the outside.”

It sounded awkward, but he meant that a cold beer would be an equivalent to the ice pad, not something else. She seemed to understand though, as she gifted him another one of her radiant smiles.

“It’s the least you can do to offer me something that will help me forget your performance in the first twenty minutes.” Her eyes were full of mischief and he yearned to kiss her, felt himself drawn to her soft lips, wanted to feel them, weave his hand through her brown hair…

But he just smiled again and nodded slightly, joining her on her way to the exits.

* * *

In the end, it was her buying him a drink. Cassian totally forgot that he hadn’t thought about changing his money at the airport and while the barkeeper recognized him as a soccer player (which got him an automatic bonus), paying the man with Mexican bills would be too much. But the girl - she had introduced herself as Jyn Erso, a short, maybe even blunt name that he found fitting for reasons he couldn’t explain - just smiled again and immediately took over.

“Here’s your drink. But be careful! Don’t spill it! It would be a shame!” She said, placing a pint in front of him at the small table he had chosen at one of the windows. Normally, he wasn’t too fond of being reminded of his errors, especially the really embarrassing ones.

But something was different. Somehow, he knew that this wasn’t just teasing for teasing’s sake. It reminded him of something one of his grandmother’s had once said. “Girls will never tell you that they’re interested in you, not openly. But each of them has a personal way of showing it. You just have to figure out how.”

Maybe, Jyn Erso did so by teasing him. Maybe, it was wishful thinking. Suddenly, he had one more reason to hope for Draven actually offering him a contract. He would love to have more time to figure it out.

“Cheers!” Her voice broke through his thoughts and he mimicked her, taking a deep gulp from his glass. The beer was cold, tasty and very refreshing. Jyn smiled wickedly, perhaps happy that her companion knew how to drink.

“So, if they decide to give you a contract, whatcha gonna do with your money? You won’t get a Savings Account at the bank, that’s for sure.” Her smile grew even brighter.

Well, Cassian Andor could be creative too. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll send the lion’s share home, my parents deserve a vacation. I’d need a flat too. Perhaps a car. Food, drinks. A girlfriend.” Why the hell did he say that? He didn’t even have a contract and already sounded like one of those rich playboys, who thought they could buy affection.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - I mean, I’m not that sort of player, really - I mean - I always had a second job and all that,” he stuttered. But Jyn didn’t stop smiling and reached over the table to pad his hand. The simple touch ignited something in him and he felt his gaze cemented to her face, hanging on her lips.

“I know, I know. You’re far too lousy as a keeper that you could afford being a jerk. Far too shy too.” He calmed a bit, grateful he hadn’t scared her away. For the moment, her smile was more genuine, friendly and calming.

It was replaced by a mischievous one within seconds. “So what was your second job? Let me guess, you were a bus driver. And you got fired because you couldn’t make any stops!”

This time, Cassian burst out laughing. His English wasn’t the best, he would admit that, but even without deeper knowledge, he could still understand her jokes. The Mexican did not know if it was due to the bantering or to her telling them, but he laughed so loud even the guys at the bar turned their heads around and away from the big TV screen on the wall.

“No, I helped my papá. He’s a mechanic. Repairs old cars, tractors and stuff like that. I’m from a small village a couple dozen kilometers away from Ciudad de México. It’s a small business, but he’s happy.” Once again, he never really thought about why he told her that. Something about her seemed familiar as if he had known her before.

“That sounds nice,” she replied and it seemed genuine. “My papa and my mama are both scientists, so they kind of expected me to follow in their footsteps. I was always more inclined towards culture studies. You know, travelling the world, meeting different people. Exploring. Broadening your horizons. All these stupid dreams young people have.” Her voice sounded a bit sad in the end and, on instinct, he reached for her hand.

Jyn’s eyes shot up and for a moment he feared he had gone to far. But then she calmed down and looked at him expectantly. “My best friend and I dreamt about playing in England forever. It never seemed realistic. But look at us now. He’s playing, I… had a chance today. I agree, not everything is possible. Still, you need to have hope. Hope is the basis of each dream. Hard work too, I guess,” he added, as Jyn seemed a bit skeptical.

“I had given up my dream a few weeks ago. Yesterday, Gabriel called and out of the sudden, it was back. Don’t lose hope, Jyn Erso. As long as you hope, no one can take it away from you. Not even your parents.”

Her smile was so bright it set his world alight.

“My parents were fine with my dreams as long as I had something else that could keep me fed, you know. So I said, okay, I’ll support my father as long as I can. He doesn’t have to hire another guy to help and if the football dream won’t work, I can still take over his shop one day.” He took another sip of beer, incredibly grateful that her full attention remained on him. What was it a girl like her found so great about him?

“I mean, it would not have been my dream job, but it was a good job. Acceptable work hours, not too far away from home. You know your customers and all. An easy choice.”

She nodded. “Yes, that’s what my father says. ‘You don’t have to do it forever, Jyn. Just until you find something else.’ But I want to find out now, not when I’m 30. I won’t stay 21 forever.”

Cassian nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be so bold, but I think you are right. Enjoy your youth.” He chuckled. “Wow, I sound like an old man.”

“Well, it would explain your reactions, oldtimer. Sometimes, it seemed to me like you were a human railway gate. Slowly. Getting. Down.” She spoke the last words sluggishly and the way her face grimaced was worth another laugh.

“Yes, you are joking now, but that will change once I’m the starting keeper,” he boldly stated, the three beers they had each clearly making him more daring.

“Starting keeper, he says. You’ll need a lot of support. Not just your friend.” Had she ever stopped smiling?

“Ah, if I play, I’m sure the whole team will stand behind me,” he said, his voice filled with pretended confidence.

“With hindsight, it would be a good place to be. But who will score the goals then?” It took a moment until he understood that one, but he laughed again, even louder than before.

Jyn did too and it was hard to hear what she said next. “I’m sorry, all these goalkeeper jokes are getting out of hand…In fact, they’re crossing the line.”

* * *

When Gabriel finally turned up at the bar, he found Jyn and Cassian talking about the Premier League while nursing their fourth beer. It was getting late and Jyn had to go to the university tomorrow, so being a gentleman, he offered her to drive her home.

Which meant he offered her Gabriel’s car, with his friend driving of course. It was safer. And It gave them the opportunity to stare into each other’s eyes on the backseat. Neither of them moved or said a word, but it was more intimate than anything he ever felt.

Once they arrived at her parents’ house, he held the door open for her and awkwardly tried to find the right things to say. Luckily, she was wiser than him. “See you at the next training?” She asked and he was quite sure her voice was hopeful.

Cassian smiled at bit sadly. “I don’t know if they’ll take me, so…”

“Oh, we’ll see each other again.” She said firmly as she pulled out her keys. Then, Jyn gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning around to march across the lawn to the door. Halfway, she turned around once more, gifted him a final smile and said. “Dreams are built on hope, remember?”

Cassian remained standing on the sidewalk for five minutes, mesmerized by everything that had happened today.

“Are your senses coming back anytime soon, cabrón? You might fly high on love, but I need some sleep!”

* * *

Cassian’s dreams that night were filled with goalie jokes, him standing in goal trying to catch pints and Draven handing him a trophy that was shaped like Jyn Erso. Fortunately, he was saved from further rubbish by Gabriel, who shook him awake like only a best friend who knows that his buddy drank a bit too much last night could.

“Draven called. THEY WANT YOU! The contract is ready to be signed - one year at first - and we should come over in an hour. You made it, Cassian! We made it, mi hermano!”

Gabriel’s enthusiasm was enough to disperse any form of hangover and fatigue and, soon, both men were on their feet and babbling like the teeangers they used to be. About playing against De Bruyne, Agüero, David Silva, the guy from Iceland whose name they couldn’t pronounce (but whose free-kicks were masterpieces), Vardy and dozens of other names.

As they drove back to the training center, Cassian realized he was looking forward to more than fulfilling his dream.

Precisely, a special someone who just might be present at the first training.

* * *

They were not having the session in the stadium, but at the training ground. His worries disappeared after a few minutes, when he spotted her, once again to the left side of his goal.

When Cassian smiled during the entire session, his new teammates thought he was just glad to be a part of the squad now.

And if he not only saved every ball that was on target, but also almost every single one that drifted to the left, they didn’t say a thing. After all, as long as he was catching them, they would be fine.

After the training finished, he jogged over to her.

Her smile was just as radiant as it was three days ago. They chatted for almost half an hour until Gabriel dragged them to his car, as his girlfriend Sarah was waiting for him.

Cassian spent the next day looking for a flat and a car of his own. It might have had something to do with Jyn kissing him again at the end of the day before.

* * *

She was there for every single training session and he always took care of any shots that threatened his goal and - more importantly -  her. Gabriel joked that he didn’t know what Cassian would rather protect if he had to choose. Her or the goal?

Cassian didn’t reply. His friend wouldn’t have liked his answer.

* * *

His first match against Southampton was at home and despite being a cagey affair, Birmingham took the lead ten minutes before the final whistle. Cassian had a rather easy afternoon, two or three routine saves and some crosses and set pieces to defend, but his teammates were encouraging him.

Jyn sitting three rows up from where he stood might have encouraged him even more.

So when the referee awarded a dubious penalty for the guests in stoppage time, he briefly turned around and saw her mouth the words “your bottom right corner”.

He’d never been good at saving penalties.

When he stirred the ball around his right post and was nearly squashed to death by his teammates seconds later, he knew this was the beginning of a wonderful story.

He thanked her by throwing his jersey to her. She blushed and Gabriel told him that the real gift for her was baring his muscular chest and not a sweaty jersey.

* * *

Four weeks after his trial session, he finally gathered the courage to ask her out.

Her smile was beaming and her voice was teasing. “Finally. I was beginning to think you’re just as slow off the pitch as on the pitch.”

He silenced her with a kiss. She nearly dragged him over the railing.

* * *

Two months after their first date, Birmingham faced their rivals Aston Villa at home. The stadium was packed, the crowd even louder than back home in Mexico. He’d never been so nervous, as Villa’s strikers had scored in every single game yet.

But he saw her on her usual place. So when wave after wave of attack rolled towards his goal in the second half, he knew she had his back.

The team celebrated their 2-0 victory for hours and although he enjoyed the newfound camaraderie, a part of him wished he were at home and calling Jyn. Just like every time, he threw her his jersey (They got new ones for each match, of course) and just like every time, she gave him a smile that was a greater reward than thousands of fans singing his name, Draven clapping him on the back, his teammates cheering their “wonder-transfer” or his monthly paycheck.

When he returned home late in the night, she was waiting for him in his flat. (She and Gabriel both had a key).

Wearing nothing but his jersey.

He nearly passed out.

It was a good thing that he didn’t, because the “reward” she gave him was even better than her smile.

It was a good thing that they didn’t have training the next day. For once, after waking up, Jyn whispered into his ear, teasing again “that there is so much she still wants to do to him”. Also, he wasn’t sure his legs would function today.

(They did.)

It made him even happier that she enjoyed his reward just as much as he did.

* * *

Before they moved in together in February, they had dinner at her parent’s house.

Cassian felt more nervous than he did before facing Aston Villa.

This was more important than just a game. Way more important.

His minor celebrity status - the media called him “the Mexican Miracle Man” - was not a problem. Jyn’s best friend Bodhi already knew him, the elderly Chinese pair Baze Malbus and Chirrut Îmwe scrutinized him for a whole minute until Baze nodded in approval.

“Who are they?” He asked her later that evening and her cheery reply confirmed how important they were for her.

“Colleagues of my parents at work. And our neighbors too. As close as uncles.” With a poke to his rib, she added. “They like you. That’s rare.”

Galen was surprisingly easy to win over. He was a football fan and although he loved his "Stardust" even more than his studies, he didn’t give Cassian too hard of a time.

And when Jyn’s mother Lyra cornered him on his way to the restroom, it is not for a shovel talk, but to thank him for making Jyn happier than ever before.

He blushed so hard Jyn teased him that he had somehow managed to catch a sunburn inside the house.

* * *

Jyn’s godfather was an entirely different story.

Samuel “The Saw” Gerrera had a little bit shady history as a freedom fighter in the Third World before he started a professional wrestling career. How a man like him became one of the best friends of Jyn’s parents and even her godfather was a question Cassian didn’t dare to ask.

So of course he was nervous when Samuel invited Jyn and him over for dinner at Samuel’s sister house.

Actually, the dinner went well and Samuel’s sister Stella was just a joy to be around.

The way back to their car (they had to park one block down) was a different matter.

Samuel - or “The Saw” - was fiercely protective of Jyn and had insisted on accompanying them. It wasn’t the roughest of neighbourhoods and early enough to be reasonable, but still.

The trio of goons that emerged from a tiny alley surprised them at first. But Cassian had quick reflexes, so he evaded the first swinger of the baseball bat-wielding attacker.

Then, everything escalated.

As it turned out, wrestling wasn’t all show. Spinning around with an agility Cassian hadn’t seen in men younger and lighter than The Saw, Jyn’s godfather pushed her behind him within the blink of an eye before grabbing Cassian’s attacker, lifting him in the air and throwing him in a dumpster seven metres away.

(Luckily, the rotten vegetables somehow cushioned his landing).

His two companions decided they weren’t paid for facing The Saw, but their escape was cut short when Jyn basically crashed into them with a fury that matched Samuel’s, dealing out blows like a tiny angry berserker.

Cassian just stood there, watching in amazement while Saw barked with laughter as the two goons raced down the street, Jyn’s angry curses following them.

* * *

It’s not just sunshine all the time of course. Sometimes, Jyn was frustrated with university and not so easy to calm down, especially if Galen once again suggested taking a different path. But he never tired of listening to her and they slowly learned to trust each other with their secrets.

She told him about her fear that her parents will never be proud of her.

He told her about how bad he felt about leaving his parents behind for glory and an easy life after everything they did for him.

In March, Birmingham had a tough away game in Liverpool. Their performance was decent, but Cassian spilled a seemingly easy shot in the second half, gifting Roberto Firmino the game-winning goal.

Not a single player from his squad or even Draven criticized him. A pad on the shoulder, a short “Bear up!” and the mind was set on the next game.

The yellow press saw it different of course. They called him “Error-Andor,” questioned if he had a few mezcals too much before the game. One particularly daring reporter even mused if the match has been fixed. “Central Americans tend to do such things.”

But when he came home, Jyn was there. At the end of the day, it was her opinion that counted and not that of some bloody journalist.

When he held her in his arms that night, Cassian knew that regardless how many balls he’ll drop or spill, she’s the one thing he’ll never let slip out of his hands.

* * *

It turned out that despite how she constantly needled him, Jyn Erso was actually the most protective person he’s ever met (and he had two grandmothers that resembled angry tigers, at least when their family was slightly threatened!). More than once, her friend Bodhi told Cassian that Jyn “shut up some guys who were talking trash about your performances” and Lyra confessed that Galen’s old work colleague Orson did not fall into the pool of the Erso house because he was drunk, but because he said something not so nice about Cassian while Jyn stood next to him.

So when he heard Jyn’s teasing voice coming from the couch in their living room, where she was working on her final paper, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Cassian, have you been at my laptop and infected him with a virus? It can’t save anything!”

* * *

When he planned to propose on her graduation day, he feared she might think of it as an ultimatum: Stay with him or fulfill her own dreams? He nearly chickened out, not wanting to force her to make such a decision.

But Gabriel and Bodhi convinced him to try anyway. Wise Chirrut appeared at his doorstep while Jyn was at the university and simply told him: “You weren’t brought together to be separated again.”

Hours after his proposal (She nearly broke his back while jumping into his arms), they lay in the bed, their limbs tangled and he asked her another question.

She smiled at him once more. “Why should I search the entire world for something I already have?”

* * *

Not even the small problem of him being Catholic and her being Anglican was an obstacle for them.

While he was aware of that she did not chose between two things when she accepted his proposal, he still did not forget her dreams. So every time the season paused, they travelled around the world together.

When he finally wore the Mexican jersey, it seemed like their time together would be getting shorter. Their love grew stronger nevertheless.

When he earned his first call-up the day before the wedding, he considered refusing, as it would mean more travelling and less time with Jyn.

But Jyn was Jyn and she’s crafty, clever and passionate. So she found a way that they won’t have to give up both their dreams for the sake of the other, but a way that both their dreams are actually getting fulfilled together.

Every time national keeper Cassian Andor departs to join El Tri, travelling guide Jyn Erso is accompanying him.

On Cassian’s wish, they married where they met. All his teammates (his club and national team) were in attendance, his family, her family, Saw and Stella, Gabriel, his wife Sarah, the pair’s newborn son Pablo and of course all their friends.

Both sets of parents cried. So did Baze and, even more surprising, Draven.

The jerseys tagged with “Andor-Erso” sold just as well as the old ones.

* * *

Cassian’s performances did not only catch the eye of the Mexican national team's coaching staff, but also of club managers all across Europe. Good keepers were hard to find and newcomers like him very cheap to buy.

The offers were tempting. Spain, Italy, Germany. More money, nicer weather. Lots of additional trinkets. But he didn’t consider one of them. Not even the one from Arsenal London.

Jyn said she would be with him wherever his path would lead them, her job didn’t necessarily bind her to Birmingham.

After the final match of the season, a reporter asked him if he would be wearing a different jersey next year.

Cassian said no.

The reporter was adamant. Surely, more money and the chance to play Champions League have to be tempting?

But Cassian’s answer left him stunned.

“My home is here.”

* * *

Every Cruz Azul supporter in the world was mortified when Cassian Andor had another fantastic season with Birmingham City and recorded the highest number of saves of all goalkeepers in Europe. There was always criticism though, and many, fans and experts alike, didn’t know why their new number one even tried to save those balls who missed his goal.

When Mexico won the World Cup five years later and a reporter asked the hero of the final, keeper Cassian Andor-Erso, how he knew the shot he saved in the last second would be dangerous (the whole stadium would have sworn it would clearly miss the target), he simply replied:

“My wife.”

* * *

He thought winning the World Cup was the greatest experience he’ll ever have. But it faded into nothingness on the Sunday morning when Jyn whispered three words to him that would change their lives forever.

But even pregnant Jyn Erso was still a sassy Jyn Erso.

“I swear to God, Cassian. If I see you doing one of these stupid baby celebrations, there’ll be the devil to pay.”

He just shushed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It never failed to calm her down. “Don’t worry, corazón. I’m a keeper. I do not score goals.”

“Knowing you it wouldn’t be past you that you allowed someone to score against you and celebrated it yourself.”

He just laughed at her teasing irritation. “That makes no sense.”

“Oh, just shut up,” she fired back, but there was no malice in it and he felt the grin spreading across her face.

“Yes, corazón.” He kissed her forehead again. “As you wish.”

* * *

The day his son was born, he was on the pitch. He wouldn’t have been if he knew, but it appeared that the child was eager to see the world and arriving before it was due.

It’s a cup match and they were headed for extra time. But Cassian did not have “extra time”.

Their due date had been Friday, so they should have been safe on Tuesday.

Still, Cassian felt an eerie malaise as he stood on his doorstep to head of towards the stadium, a very pregnant Jyn filling out the door.

Lord, she was so beautiful.

“Maybe, I should stay. Just to be safe.” She had stopped visiting his matches a few weeks ago, feeling tired more often.

“I won’t take the place of some girl or boy when I have to run to the loo every five minutes. I’ll watch them at home. You’ll be fine without me after years and years of training.” She had said, a twinkle in her eyes.

He had agreed of course. His permanent “Jyn-protection-modus” as Bodhi had called it had only become more severe as her pregnancy progressed and Jyn, fiercely independent, didn’t like to be pampered. Well, not all the time.

But now was one of these times.

“He’ll wait. Do you hear me?” She spoke to her large belly, trying to sound intimidating, but failing at it. Cassian knew she loved their son just as much as he did. Despite all the restrictions her pregnancy imposed upon her.

Still, the feeling did not disappear. Kneeling before her, he kissed her belly, whispered an instruction to the babe to be gentle to his mother and kissed Jyn a final time. She shooed him off.

It wasn’t that he did not have a safety plan. He had utter trust in Bodhi being there if something went wrong and Galen, Lyra, Baze, Chirrut and even Saw were only one call away.

Still, he had promised to be with her all the way, from the first contraction until their son would be born.

He would keep his promise. No matter what.

* * *

Gabriel was rested for the game - it was against Crewe Alexandra, a lower league team - and despite Draven’s strict rules, kept his smartphone in his pocket after Cassian had begged him and Jyn to promise to call if something happened. Just in case.

Twenty-five minutes into the second half, the phone rang. Ignoring Draven’s look that would have killed a lesser man, Gabriel headed towards the dressing room before answering it.

He was immediately flooded by Bodhi’s panicked voice, Jyn’s low curses and the sounds of road traffic.

“... we are there soon Jyn, just relax…”

“That’s easier said than done, Bodhi. I knew I should not have trusted the schedule. Ouch. The baby is half-me after all. And Mama never tires of telling me how impatient I was myself.”

“Bodhi,” Gabriel intervened, slightly calmer than the Pakistani, who sounded on the verge of a breakdown. He wouldn’t blame Bodhi though. The man was a sweet guy, friendly, helpful, patient. And utterly unprepared for a woman who would give birth for the first time soon.

Sarah had been very similar. Very calm, not loud at all, despite the pain. He had felt quite helpless during the ordeal, only being able to hold her hand and comfort her with nothing more but words. Still, Pablo had been worth it.

Gabriel wasn’t relaxed by any means, but at least he knew what to expect, having gone through the process himself not so long ago.

“Gabriel?” Bodhi’s voice sounded as if it was close to tears, but a tiny bit hopeful. “You need to tell Cassian…”

“Tell him his baby is being impatient and I would be delighted if he gets his arse over to the hospital now.” Jyn intervened, drowning out the rest of Bodhi’s sentence. She was calm and collected, but it was clear she would rather face this with Cassian at her side.

“I’ll tell him,” was all that Gabriel could say. He knew better than trying to distract Jyn or sweet talk her. That never worked, even when her body wasn't flooded with pregnancy hormones.

“Please, hurry.” Bodhi sounded like he would suffer a nervous breakdown any second.

“Keep your eyes on the bloody road, Rook! If you crash the car and I’m forced to have this baby alone, I will give Luke all of the love letters you wrote to him.”

Bodhi shrieked with panic. “You wouldn’t.”

“Do you want to bet on.. OUCH! Drive faster, Bodhi!”

Gabriel hung up, hurrying back towards the field. Draven was fixing him with a glare as he sprinted over to the coach who simply barked “What?” when Gabriel came within earshot.

“Jyn called, Sir. She’s having her baby now. You have to substitute Cassian off.”

Draven grimaced. “That’s impossible, Damerón. I just had to take Harding off with an injury, which means I don’t have anymore substitutions available. The FA will kill us if we continue with ten men.”

Gabriel glanced towards the scoreboard. 1-1, twelve minutes remaining. If they managed to wrap things up before extra time, Cassian might still had a chance to be with her all the way, just like they had planned.

“Go tell him, Damerón, for Christ’s sake,” Draven barked, but the coach could not mask that he felt sympathetic to his goalie.

Gabriel sprinted around the field until he arrived at the Birmingham goal. Play was halted for moment as a Crewe player received medical treatment and Gabriel called Cassian over to him.

“What’s wrong. Has something happened to Jyn?” He immediately asked, his eyes going wide with worry.

“She’s in labour,” Gabriel confirmed with a perplexed expression.

Cassian looked at the stadium clock. Ten minutes to go, without extra time. Jyn needed him. For all her strength, the birth had frightened her just as much as him. What if something happened to the baby? To her? To both? His mind drove him crazy, showing him horror scenarios.

They had already made three substitutions and Draven would roast him if he faked an injury. He couldn’t do that to his teammates. For the briefest of seconds, he considered simply allowing the opponent to score. End it as quickly as possible, and may the devil care about the stupid match.

No. Jyn would never want him to throw away his career. Still, he was torn. He had to be with her. It was an irrevocable fact.

Cassian had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

* * *

But Cassian hadn’t been the only one who had been told the news. Draven had called his captain to the byline and explained the matter briefly. Word went around.

Birmingham was a small club. Still, all the players were well-played professionals and not all squad members were close friends. Work colleagues was more like it for some and that was fine after all.

They liked Cassian though. Despite getting much of the limelight, he never had airs and graces, had always been polite and helpful. Some of the older players even remembered how the romance between him and Jyn had started, how they had teased him. All had been at the wedding.

Plus, he had saved their arses more than once.

Now, they would help him.

* * *

His teammates mobilized every ounce of strength, piled up the pressure, fought for every ball. In the 89th minute, they were rewarded. The ball was in the net and even the referee seemed to be sympathetic. He only added on two minutes.

As soon as the final whistle sounded, Cassian raced straight off the pitch, followed by Gabriel, who took his keys. “You’re in absolutely no condition to drive,” he said when Cassian looked at him quizzically.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take hours and even more images flooded his brain, nearly knocking him out.

When they finally reached their destination, he raced through the building, his gloves still on as he arrived in the maternity ward.

Bodhi nearly passed out, relieved he would not have to hold the fort alone.

For once, Jyn did not tease him.

Clutching his hand in an iron grip, she merely whispered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Galen and Lyra arrived half an hour later, followed by Baze and Chirrut and Saw.

He doesn’t care that his hands won’t fit in any goalkeeper glove for several days. His pain is nothing compared to Jyn’s, who was sweating, cursing and sometimes even screaming on the bed next to him. He felt helpless, but if crushing his hand lessens her pain, it’s the very least he could do.

Three hours later, his son’s cries joined Jyn’s.

Although his hands were shaking and Cassian was sure he would spill every ball flying at him now, he knew he would never ever let his son glide from his hands.

Jyn stared at their boy for a few minutes, mother and son memorizing each other’s features. It was every bit of the wonder he had been told about.

When she finally hugged the child to her chest and looked at Cassian, she asked, her eyes sparking with mischief. “Did we win?”

* * *

The birth of their daughter was a more quiet affair. They had planned to visit Cassian’s parents in Mexico, but grandpa and grandma Andor happily travelled to Birmingham instead to meet their newest grandchild.

Raising two small children while still travelling a lot was not easy. But luckily, they had friends and grandparents in Mexico and England who were more than willing to help.

(Chirrut became the children’s favorite, closely followed by Baze. Bodhi felt a tiny bit slighted at first, but that changed when the children tied him to his chair and forced him to watch every Star Wars movie.)

* * *

It was self-explanatory that one of the first presents their children got was a football. Jyn had been reluctant to let Guillermo and Emily play with it. Both were still young and still so… soft. Cassian had been just as worried, but Guillermo had begged and begged and wore down their defences.

So when Gabriel and Sarah and their son came over for an afternoon tea, they finally relented. Pablo was a bit older than their kids, he would have an eye on them.

They hadn’t made it to the second cup of tea when a sudden, painful wail cut through the air.

Jyn and Cassian had never moved so fast in their lives.

Emily was sitting on the ground, face reddened, tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. Pablo was crouching next to her, trying to comfort her. Guillermo hid behind a flower tub in shame.

After much shooing, hugs, promises, an ice pad and her favorite fluffy toy, Emily had calmed down and rested on the sofa.

Guillermo still didn’t meet the eyes of his parents, half ashamed, half horror-struck.

As it turned out, the children had kicked the ball around and all had been fine. Until Guillermo miscalculated one pass and hit Emily straight in the face.

It had taken a while to assure Guillermo that his parents didn’t blame him, that his sister hadn’t been hurt badly and that everything would be ok.

Two days later, they played again in the garden as if the incident never happened.

Jyn and Cassian kept a close eye on them nevertheless.

* * *

When Cassian played his farewell match at age 38, he conceded twice. Both were rather tame shots, and the goalscorers were seven and five years old. So when he met with Jyn on the side of the pitch afterwards, his son and his daughter told their mother full of childish joy how they “scored against papa”, he expected a final jab.

But she will always be full of surprises and that’s why he knew they will never get tired of each other and their love will last forever, just like the love his and her parents have.

Instead of joking, she gently kissed his temple before the spark of mischief returned to her eyes. “Well, your career began with a spill, so it’s about right that it ends with one, isn’t?”

He kissed her in response for a long time, even as little Emily poked his knee and Guillermo stated his disgust at this show of affection with an “EWWW!”

* * *

Cassian was a lucky one. His career did not lead to any injuries that affected his later life. Of course, age took its toll from everyone, but even at fifty, he was still fit enough to have some extra training units with his daughter.

Emily was such an spitting image of her mother. The hair, the green eyes, the fiery demeanor and determination. And her snark of course.

But she was also her father’s daughter. Just like him, she dreamt of playing at the World Cup, of a career as a professional.

She was a mix of them both. Emily combined her father’s quick reflexes and her mother’s bravado and became a goalkeeper who did not shy back from any risk. She had to save the ball, no matter what it did cost.

Times had changed, but the money she would earn as a football player - a female player that is - wasn’t nearly as much as their male counterparts got. So she had it all planned out: play and study, have a second leg to stand on.

She practised every day, even when there was no “professional training” at her club. Their garden was a little arena and although their children were taller, older and more independent, Cassian and Jyn still were willing to help them fulfill their wishes.

Sometimes Pablo came over, sometimes Guillermo practised with her when he was home from university. Cassian was around most of the time, giving her tips and teaching her all the tricks he learned back during his active days.

Jyn might not have had as many tricks or experience, but she saw small details Cassian did not. On some days, even Bodhi, Luke, Saw or Baze were roped in to practice shots, free kicks, even set pieces. One noteworthy afternoon, even Chirrut joined in.

Jyn later confided to Cassian she couldn’t believe the man was blind. The technique he had displayed would have put many professionals to shame.

(Once a year, they have a big match involving friends and family members, regardless of their age. It's a lot of fun.)

* * *

Guillermo becomes a goalkeeper, but only at an amateur level. He inherited both the scientific and the mechanical skills of his grandfathers and chooses a path where football is just something he enjoys during his free time. His parents are proud nevertheless.

Emily on the other hand, plays at the World Cup, just like her father. And although the women’s team can’t repeat his success, her parents couldn’t be more proud of her.

* * *

The whole family made the trip to New Zealand when Mexico and Emily qualified for the World Cup. It’s a long flight, especially for Saw, Galen, Lyra and Chirrut, who were all around eighty. But no one wanted to miss it.

Just before the players left for the team bus, Jyn and Cassian had a final chance to talk to their daughter.

Emily was twenty-two now and Cassian was struck how much she reminded him of his wife back when he first met her.

Her normal determination was a bit shaky today though and he can’t blame her. Back at the day of his first World Cup match, he hadn’t been able to sleep and eat at all.

Words couldn’t convey how they felt, so Jyn hugged her daughter tightly. Cassian joined in and whispered how proud he is of her, regardless what will happen, into her hair.

Mexico finished the group stages as first of their group, but their run ended in the quarter-finales after a tightly-clenched penalty shoot-out against the USA.

Emily was inconsolable for days and it brought her father to tears.

But his wife embraced him and knew just what to say. She always does.

“She’s our daughter, Cassian. This only means she will strike back harder.”

Emily did.

(Plus, she might have never met her significant other if she had played the finale. Is that more important? Who knows. But Emily is not someone who spends her time pondering what-ifs.)

* * *

Winning the World Cup again is something their granddaughter accomplished when Cassian was 77 and Jyn was 72.

As it happened, it was exactly fifty years from the day Jyn and Cassian had met each other.

Sofia was 19, the youngest of her squad. It had been a fairy tale of her own making, especially considering that she had to fill the footsteps of her much-revered grandfather and her mother. The expectations were high.

But when the first-choice goalkeeper had to be stretchered off in the second match of the group stages versus China, the third Andor-Erso made her bow at the World Cup.

Cassian and Jyn weren’t there, as Cassian was stricken with a cold and they had to postpone their trip to Japan. Her parents were there though, just like her uncle and her cousins.

By the time Mexico had reached the finale, both pairs of grandparents were at the stadium too.

Unlike back when Cassian played his finale, there was not one big moment, one magnificent last-minute safe that secured the Cup. She had a good performance, made a couple good saves, but the spotlight was on different players.

Goalkeepers have to deal with quite a lot of different games. It did not diminish her achievement.

Cassian told her that years before and her mother had nodded.

After all, it is a team sport.

Sometimes it is a curse when young players win big titles at an early age. It makes them contend, sometimes even arrogant.

Not Sofia though.

She’s an Erso-Andor.

* * *

By the time their own grandchildren’s grandchildren play in Birmingham, the stadium where their ancestors took the field is gone.

At the new stadium, a statue of Cassian and Jyn holding hands (his are still wearing gloves) greets the home fans every time they walk towards the entrances.

Cassian Cuauhtémoc Andor Erso Hidalgo never knew them personally, but he swears to God that when he proposes to his own girlfriend at the foot of the statues, the smiles of Jyn and the original Cassian got a bit brighter than before.

The story of how the famed couple met has become a legend way earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Cruz Azul was a Mexican club I picked at random. Birmingham is the hometown of Felicity Jones, so it got chosen despite the fact that its club isn't playing in the Premier League right now. Although the actual chances of becoming a world-class keeper while playing for Birmingham are just as good as those of Mexico winning the World Cup.
> 
> After Mexico winning said World Cup final, Orson Krennic (who had bet heavily on their opponents, Spain) hangs himself to avoid the shame of bankruptcy.
> 
> As this is me writing, the ending is as sappy as possible. Their children are named after actual goalkeepers who represented Mexico on an international level. Guillermo, the elder child, is named after Guillermo Ochoa, daughter Emily after Emily Alvarado (also, Emily is a name common in England, so that’s two birds with one stone. Even three, as Felicity Jones portrayed more than one character named Emily in the past.). Their descendant is named after Mexican striker Cuauhtémoc Blanco. Every time he went to take a penalty kick, I could get a snack. He wouldn’t be done with his execution until I was back.
> 
> Gabriel Damerón is part of the squad that wins the Cup, although as a substitute. Therefore, Gabriel’s and Cassian’s dream of winning the World Cup for Mexico together comes true. Gabriel and his wife Sarah are Kes Dameron and Shara Bey of course, their son Pablo is Poe.
> 
> Dreams are ten a penny is an English idiom, basically meaning that dreams are just dreams - something that means nothing. “Dreams are Ten a Penny” was also a hit single of the English band Kincade in the 70s. It’s an embarrassing habit of mine to sneak these little references in there whenever I can.
> 
> The “guy from Iceland” is Gylfi Þór Sigurðsson. Naturally. In the World Cup Mexico wins, Iceland makes a wild run to the semis, only to be narrowly eliminated by a more experienced Spanish side. They do win the game for third place though, beating Zambia 4-2. [A full overview of the tournament is available upon request.] All the other names mentioned in this fic are players from various Premier League clubs.
> 
> The fact that Jyn and Cassian marry mid-season makes it necessary to update Cassian’s jersey with his new name, which means that the old ones are obsolete before the season is over (ergo: new ones can be sold already). Walter Tomistikolis (or “Watto” for short), in charge of the finances of the club, is thrilled.
> 
> Cassian having a bad day when they play against Liverpool should make a certain person in this fandom quite happy. At least I hope so.
> 
> It was very important for me that Jyn has a life and a career of her own. I feel like being the wife or girlfriend of a professional player has a negative reputation and the Jyn/Cassian relationship is in my eyes always one between equals who help each other be an even better person.


End file.
